No More Rejection
by AwesomeAce101
Summary: After getting rejected by Bubblegum again Finn trys one last time to get his dream girl


I am Back Fubblegum fans and I have a new story since Our Love Was Missing had a bit of effect so please welcome the Last Hope of Fubblegum AwesomeAce101! Inspired by Incedium

Finn's POV

"Uh, Finn No Come on, Finn, do not be weird. Look, I will see you guys later." Bubblegum said while pushing me away, which I am now sad about. Later at the tree house I set up two pictures of Bubblegum (Her photos look good) and I grabbed my wad of bubblegum hair (which I kept) I was feeling very down and I was crying (it is hard for me to cry). "Dude the rain is letting up let go do something Finn" Jake said trying to cheer me up but I was too sad the reason why is because I love Peebles but she keeps rejecting me. I then heard Jake whisper to BMO "Put on a game for Finn" I then had an idea to sing to the game (Maybe that we cheer me up):

_I can't keep pushing this down any deeper,_

_Why do I keep trying if I can't keep her?_

_Every move I make,_

_Is just another mistake?_

_I wonder what it would take,_

_Because it feels like there's a hole inside my body,_

_Like there's a hole inside my heart._

_It's like this feeling is gonna consume me,_

_if I keep waiting for this thing to start._

_Oh, I feel like I'm all gummed up inside,_

_It's like I'm all gummed up inside,_

It's like I'm all gummed up insi-i-de... I-i-ide.

I then sighed (I was faking it so I could get Jake out) Jake whispered to BMO again "I going to get a new girl for Finn you watch him with your camera" BMO nod. (Yes Jake is going so then I can go to the plan) "I'm going for a walk in the woods I'll be back," Jake said while putting his backpack on he then left after that I put my plan to action "BMO I going to the bathroom I will back" I said while running to the bathroom "Okay" BMO replied which I barely heard him. I went out the window in the bathroom. I jumped and did a back flip I ran to my friend's Ace (OC) house it was far but I could run it. I found it after an hour it was a giant tree house like me and Jake's beware the leaves were red (Which was weird?) I knocked on the big blue door then I see Ace open it "What is it?" He asked (How could he I have a problem) I asked with a smirk "How do you know?" he shrugged his soldiers "I know because you had a nervous look", He explained with a smirk "Whatever can I come in" I asked he (I really needed him). "Yeah man" he answered with excitement he opened the door he was wearing blue jeans and a red and blue t-shirt "Okay I need help writing a song for" I was saying until he said " For Princess Bubblegum" (He was right how does he do that) "Yeah can you help" I asked. "Okay but I play guitar," He said "Yeah cool let's get started" I answered in a rush. We wrote and practise all day eventually we fell asleep. In the morning, I heard a voice "Finn Finn Finn wake up" I opened my eyes to see Ace waking me up "Dude tonight is the night" He said with excitement "Why is tonight the night" I asked he "Because 1. We sing at 12.00am outside Bubblegum's room 2. You're getting a girlfriend" He replied and teased. "Wait we still need to practise" I said in nervousness "Look I am with you Okay" he said trying to make me less nervous "Okay" I sighed. "Now let's practise," He screamed.

Bubblegum's POV

I sad I rejected Finn again even through I like like him the reason why I reject him is because:

1. I am always busy and if I were his girlfriend, I would have less time for the candy people and my science stuff.

2. The age different is 18 to 14 four years apart it is too much. Also all the royals will tease me its sucks.

I was reading a science book about physics then I heard a knock I yelled "Come in" then the door open and I saw Peppermint Butler he said "Go to bed" I replied "Okay" I then changed into my PJ's for bed and I slipped into bed. Three hours later, I heard something I woke up to see Ace (With his guitar) and Finn then music come on and Finn started to sing: Finn=_Italic _Ace=** Bold **Together= Regular

_Monday, well baby you reject me_

_Tuesday, I wrote this song_

Wednesday, I wait outside door even through I know it's wrong

**Seven Days every hour of the month, Gonna let you where my heart is coming from**

I shouldn't feel this way but I gonna say Baby gotta let you know

_I will try everything to make you come closer to me_

_Baby to do you believe it's not you a phase_

_How can I get it through to tell you I cannot lose?_

I will try 365 days

365 reasons to get to you

**Yeah to get to you you you you baby**

During the middle of the song, Ace lifted me out of the bed and said, "Stand here its better don't worry about Finn you would not throw him off".

Oh Oh Every second every tick tick of the clock I want you all to myself

Every second every tick tick of the clock I want all to myself

_Feeling guilty girl but I cannot stop_

_I don't want nobody else no one else no one e-e-e-else_

_I will try everything to make you come closer to me-e_

I will try 365 days

365 ways to get to you.

The song stop then I walked up to Finn (who was sweating a lot) and I asked him "Do you really mean Finn" "Yeah I do Peebles I Love you". He replied then I did something I never do I kissed him for a full minute we then broke it up "Does this mean you're my girlfriend" Finn said out of breath. "Yes" I smiled while I said it. It finally happened.

Nobody's POV

"Mission complete" Ace grinned while watching them.


End file.
